


Two Seekers

by maraudersaffair



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bars and Pubs, F/F, First Dates, First Kiss, Lesbian Ginny Weasley, Mutual Pining, Not Epilogue Compliant, Post-Hogwarts, Quidditch, Rivalry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-26 00:36:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21365275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maraudersaffair/pseuds/maraudersaffair
Summary: Cho and Ginny are both Seekers for the Holyhead Harpies. They also fancy one another.
Relationships: Cho Chang/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 20
Kudos: 31
Collections: Femslash Exchange 2019





	Two Seekers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nosignofwings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nosignofwings/gifts).

> Dear nosignofwings, I hope you enjoy this! I loved your prompt of Cho and Ginny being rival Quidditch players but also fancying one another.
> 
> Thanks for reading!

Cho hated being the Harpies’ spare Seeker. She hated it because it kept her on the bench. She also hated it because it meant she had to be around Ginny Weasley.

She didn’t hate Ginny. She quite liked her actually. It was just _awkward_ being around her. Ginny was fit, so incredibly fit, and sometimes Cho was left speechless around her.

They were finishing up practice, and the rain was coming down in sheets. Ginny and the coaches were pushing her hard. They were driving Snitches at her at a neck-breaking pace, and Cho panted and flung herself on her broom in an attempt to catch them. 

Ginny was younger than Cho, but she was a leader on the team, and one of the best Seekers in the world. Everyone thought it was only right that she coached the other teammates. 

Cho supposed she was fine with it. Even though she was older. Even though she knew she could be world class if given the chance. 

“Good job!” Ginny said, flying over. She had a big grin on her face.

Cho panted and wiped the rain from her eyes. “Thank you.”

They flew to the ground, and Ginny clapped her on the back. “Seriously, top-notch,” Ginny said.

Cho blushed happily. “You are a good coach. It helps me a lot.”

“Really?” Ginny blinked like she was surprised.

“Yeah! You are a _brilliant_ coach.” Cho’s blush deepened - she had said too much.

Ginny blushed too. They were standing in the rain, and Ginny stared at her shyly. 

“What’s the matter?” Cho said. “Do I have dirt on my face?”

“You have beautiful eyes,” Ginny said, then looked stricken. “Sorry, that was stupid of me to say.”

“Oh.”

Ginny was stammering. “We’re at practice. You’re here to do your _job_.”

“I am,” Cho said, watching Ginny with interest. She liked seeing Ginny stammer. It humanised her. Ginny was a big star, after all.

They trudged back to the changing rooms. The team was boisterous, sharing inside jokes. Coaches and players tried to speak to Ginny, but she seemed more quiet than usual. She continued to walk next to Cho, and their shoulders occasionally brushed. 

In the changing rooms, everyone got starkers for their group shower. This was perfectly normal, but Cho still couldn’t stop a blush warming her cheeks. As she washed up, she caught a glimpse of Ginny’s freckled back, which caused her to slam her eyes closed. She didn’t want to see Ginny’s nudity. Not right now. Like Ginny said, Cho was at work, and she had no business thinking naughty thoughts at work. 

It wasn’t until Cho was leaving for the night that Ginny spoke to her again.

“Do you want to have a drink with me?” Ginny said this, and the tips of her ears turned a dark shade of red. 

“Oh!”

“You don’t have to, of course,” Ginny stammered. “You must be busy … of course you are too busy!”

“I’m not too busy.” Cho smiled, trying to ease Ginny’s nerves. “Having a drink with you would be lovely.”

Ginny let out an audible sigh. “Really?”

Cho widened her smile. She managed the courage to take her hand. “Let’s go somewhere fun.” Ginny’s hand was very warm and soft.

*

“You needn’t be so nervous,” Cho said, a cocktail in her hand.

Ginny laughed and gulped her ale.

They were at the Old Dame, which was a historical lesbian bar that had recently been renovated. The music was too loud and the drinks were too expensive, but Cho liked being around other women like herself. It made her feel free. 

“You are such a good Quidditch player,” Cho said. “I should be the nervous one.”

Ginny shook her head. She was playing with her serviette and wouldn’t look at Cho. “I suppose I fancy you, Chang. I have for a while.”

Cho’s stomach clenched happily. “You suppose?”

“I don’t want to make you uncomfortable … we are teammates and professionals.”

“You’re not making me uncomfortable.”

Ginny gulped more of her ale. “The truth is I’ve fancied you for a while. I just didn’t have the guts to say anything. It made me feel so stupid.”

“You’re not stupid.” Cho’s heart was thudding. She squeezed Ginny’s beautiful hand. Her mouth was a little dry as she said, “I fancy you, too.”

Ginny’s gaze darted to her face. “Really?”

“Don’t sound so shocked.” Cho leaned closer, riding a wave of confidence. “You are the fittest woman on the team. Maybe the fittest Quidditch player of all time.”

Laughing, Ginny said, “No way. Gwenog Jones will always be the fittest. She could _still_ get it.”

“Oh, yeah,” Cho said. “I completely forgot about her.”

Ginny paused. “Can I kiss you?”

“Yes.” Cho could barely breathe.

Ginny kissed her gently, tenderly. Cho’s hand dropped to her warm thigh. Cho deepened the kiss, and Ginny tasted like ale.

“Your _lips_,” Ginny whispered.

“What’s wrong with them?”

“They are so soft, so lovely. You taste amazing.” Ginny kissed her again, and this time it wasn’t gentle. 

Cho buried her hand in Ginny’s long red hair. Their tongues brushed, and Ginny groaned deeply. Cho nibbled on her bottom lip. 

“I want you,” Cho said against her lips. “I don’t care who knows.”

“I thought you disliked me,” Ginny said. “You’d be starting Seeker on any other team.”

“I love playing with you. I love being with the Harpies. But you are right. Sometimes it’s hard.”

“I’m sorry.” Ginny sucked in a breath. “Don’t get me wrong. I wouldn’t give up my starting position for the world, but I’m sorry it makes you unhappy.”

Cho shrugged. “It’s a compromise I’m willing to make.”

“Good,” Ginny whispered. She kissed her nose, then her cheek. She trailed her mouth down her neck, and nibbled behind her ear.

“Oh,” Cho breathed. 

“I want you to come back to mine,” Ginny whispered in her ear.

“Ginny,” Cho said, and kissed her deeply. Ginny’s strong body felt so good, and her mouth was intoxicating. 

“What do you say?” Ginny said.

“_Yes_,” Cho said.

They finished their drinks and left the bar holding hands.


End file.
